A Hundred Verses of Wizarding Britain
by I.B.Fine
Summary: An anthology featuring hundred verses from hundred people from Wizarding Britain. Poems were collected by a next generation character to immortalize feelings during the British Wizarding Wars. Written for the 19,000 Prompts, 500 Words, One Week Challenge on HPFC. First up, Severus Snape. Second, Narcissa Malfoy. Third, Draco Malfoy. Fourth, Albus Dumbledore.
1. Severus Snape

Written for the 19,000 Prompts, 500 Words, One Week Challenge

**Disclaimer: Get real, I don't own this. Plus, this is my first fanfiction ever. **

* * *

After calling Lily Evans that word, Severus tried to apologize her by waiting outside Gryffindor tower to no avail. The words he chose in anger destroyed his chance for love and marred a friendship beyond repair. Thus, these two went their separate paths. It wasn't until several fates collided one early October night after Severus finished prostrating to Dumbledore for Lily's sake and he left past the Forbidden Forest did he ruminate his life choices and his regrets. This is the poem that came from that particular night.

* * *

Crimson maple leaves fall upon a moonless night

Stag and doe make a crushed path

Escaping from the darkness of the forest

Despite the darkness the seasons change

Know I will love you always

* * *

**AN: Stags and the crimson leaves of the maple are frequently used symbolically of autumn. **

**Prompt: Autumn **


	2. Narcissa Malfoy

**A Hundred Verses of Wizarding Britain **

**Written for the 19,000 Prompts, 500 Words, One Week Challenge **

**Disclaimer: Get real, I still don't own this.**

* * *

Born into the Black family, an known as elite blood purity bigot, Narcissa Malfoy was never a deatheater but was surrounded by them as her immediate family, the only sister she talked, Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Lord Lucius II Malfoy and her son Draco, were marked individuals. Despite of this, Narcissa Malfoy is still remembered as the mother lied to Tom Riddle that Harry Potter was dead when he wasn't to protect him. However, this poem written and hidden during the Malfoy Manor Occupation shines light on her devotion for her family and why she actually took the risk to help Harry Potter.

* * *

If my love for my mate fizz out

Let my soul plop to purgatory

Because I'll stay for his galleons and my son

However if my love for my son fizz out

Let my soul plop into nonexistence

* * *

**Prompt: Plop, plop, fizz, fizz**

A/N: I would like suggestions on people that should be included.


	3. Draco Malfoy

A Hundred Verses of Wizarding Britain

Written for the 19,000 Prompts, 500 Words, One Week Challenge

Disclaimer: I wish, but my dreams never come true.

* * *

Draco Malfoy, deatheater, a scion of the House of Malfoy during the Second Voldemort War, is known as the blood purist bigot rival of the Golden Trio and would be murderer of Albus Dumbledore. His parents steered him into those beliefs that caused him peril, however his godfather, martyr Severus Snape was able to save his soul from being ripped. Historians wonder if he were born into a different family situation would his fate be any different? This poem retrieved from his earlier Hogwarts days suggests maybe yes.

* * *

Thank Merlin for Muffliato

I speak out her name while I'm in my dreams

Her fist has burn my heart like bluebell flame

God let this be a nightmare

Because this can never become my future reality

* * *

**Prompt: Sleep disorder**


	4. Albus Dumbledore

**A Hundred Verses of Wizarding Britain **

**Written for the 19,000 Prompts, 500 Words, One Week Challenge **

**Disclaimer: I wish, but I can't get even one review.**

* * *

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, the highly decorated leader of the light the dark years, many great magnanimous things have been written about him. However, few have other than the slanderous book of Rita Skeeter's and the Daily Prophet's smear compaign has painted him in more realistic light. This poem written sometime before his assisted suicide showed a dying man's sins and the regrets he had in his life.

A flower plucked before it can bloom

For the innocence of a babe

The sake of one man's soul growing accepted darkness

my hands are tied always

For the sake of the greater good

* * *

**Prompt: My hands are tied**


End file.
